Human
by Accountnolongeractivethanks
Summary: Songfic including Bella and Edward. Based on the song 'Human' by Goldfrapp, from the album 'Felt Mountain'. Set in the meadow in Forks. A one-off one-shot.


**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first songfic, please be nice!**

**I was listening to this while doing prep, I really listened to the lyrics, and guess what!? They've come up trumps.**

**So I hope you like it, please read and REVIEW! I promise I'll get back to you on any queries, comments, dislikes, pet hates.... :P**

**Xanthemj**

_They fall from your mouth  
Propelled by your belly and your tongue_

"I love you, Bella." Edward said, looking deep into my eyes. He smiled with satisfaction as he heard my heartbeat start to race.

"Now now Bella, don't get all excited just because of me."

He moved closer.

_I shiver when you shake and I fold into jelly  
I think, I loved you more than me_

I really did love him, so, so much. His very touch sent shivers up my spine, where they usually remained for the rest of the day. It was also his touch that froze me to the core, rendering me completely devoid of any witty comments or thoughts of anything but him. His eyes did the same – being completely hypnotic and beautiful colours, they tied me to the spot. My brain ceased to function when I saw him.

I loved him more than I loved my own life.

He laughed.

"What are you thinking of now?"

"Guess who." I giggled.

_Are you human or a dud?_

Edward definitely wasn't a human. He was a vampire, beautiful and deadly. He was perfect, yet he wasn't... whole. At least, that's what he believed – he believed that he had no soul. Which was a lie. Who could have no soul?

His eyes bored into mine. "Let me guess. Charlie?"

"Nope." I smiled. "Two more guesses."

"Hmmm... who could it be?" He laughed the laugh that I lived for.

_Are you human or d'you make it up?_

Most of his human life was a lie, made up to deter unbelieving humans; the numbers of which were kept down to the bare minimum. He and his family were too beautiful to lie: at least, so the humans thought.

"Um... Alice?" He fake-guessed, his eyes twinkling.

"No. One more try!" I nudged him with my elbow. "You're meant to be the mind-reader!"

_My baby cherry slipped  
Pass me through your fingertips  
Throw me down like an old rag  
I'm not standing, don't look back._

He was immensely strong, and could kill me in a single blow. I knew this – and I took the risk willingly.

Edward was lying in the long grass, the sunlight bouncing off his skin. We were in the meadow in the woods, and it looked lovelier each time we came. It was summer now, and the wild-flowers and grasses were long and lush. Bees buzzed drowsily around the meadow to find pollen in brightly coloured flowers, and birds: sparrows, swallows; even a small robin that looked out of place flew around collecting small midges in their mouths and feeding them to their ever-growing young.

He gave up. "Is it me?"

I feigned surprise. "Oh yes: how did you know?! Edward, you are an amazing person."

He smiled. "I always knew I was special." He sobered. "You're special too, Bella. So special."

_Are you human or a dud?  
Are you human or d'you make it up?_

I could never be too sure with Edward. One minute he was laughing and joking, the next he was sincere and frightening.

_Are you human or a dud?  
Are you human or d'you make it up?_

Sometimes he looked older than he was supposed to be. He looked older and wiser than anyone who was seventeen. It showed in his face, it showed in his body language; and in his eyes, changing colour as often as the wind.

_They went searching for your body  
They went looking, but there's nobody  
Who smells like you, who looks like you  
You're not human too._

"Your smell lured me in, that day in Biology. We were doing mitosis; remember? Anaphase, prophase.... I had to check your work. You were utterly correct." He smiled. "I always thought you were a show-off."

"Not as much as you, Edward!" I smiled, almost reassuringly.

He frowned once more. "Victoria is still after you because of me. It was all my fault – that day on the baseball pitch. All my fault."

"No, Edward. It was not your fault. It was nobody's fault. It just... happened." I finished lamely.

His face lit up momentarily, then softened. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

_Are you human or a dud?  
Are you human or d'you make it up?_

I didn't know whether to take him seriously or not. He was always joking; but I never knew when.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"We should be getting back."

The night was drawing in, covering the sky in its inky black fingertips. Birds settled in their nests, and slowly the stars came out, twinkling white and yellow; some being there in the corner of your vision, but when you looked for them in the sky, they would be gone.

I was afraid it would be the same with Edward. Look at him directly, and he would disappear from sight, from existence. He was too good to be true, to be real.

_Are you human or a dud?  
Are you human or d'you make it up?_

We made our way back silently through the trees, Edward running with me on his back; my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

As we reached my trusty old Chevvy truck, Edward dropped me to the ground. My feet touched the firm ground, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell me, Bella... if you knew that I would kill you in the future – would you still love me?"

I gaped at him in astonishment. Surely he knew the answer?

I supplied it anyway. "Yes, Edward. I will always love you."

The Chevvy engine roared into life, and as Edward pushed the rusting pedal not quite to the metal with my head resting on his shoulder, a comet passed overhead, showering the night with brilliant sparks of light.

**Ta-daaaa!**

**Sorry I haven't been on Fanfiction for so long – GCSEs this week!**

**Please R&R on this – it's a one-off but if I do another songfic in future I'd like to know whether it reads all right or not!**

**Thanks,**

**Xanthemj**


End file.
